Wikia Billie Eilish
Billie Eilish Pirate Baird O'Connell (sinh ngày 18 tháng 12 năm 2001), cũng được biết đến như là Billie Eilish, là một nữ ca sĩ kiêm nhạc sĩ người Mỹ. Single đầu tiên đánh dấu sự ra mắt của cô. "Ocean Eyes", đạt hơn 87 triệu lượt nghe trên Spotify tính đến tháng 7 năm 2018 và 101 triệu lượt xem trên Youtube tính đến giữa tháng 4 năm 2019. Nối tiếp đo là EP đầu tay "Don't Smile at Me" được phát hành hồi tháng 8 năm 2017, nối tiếp thành công, Apple lấy tên Eilish cho danh sách ca sĩ triển vọng trong tháng 10 năm 2017 trên Apple Music. Sự nghiệp Khởi đầu O' Connell lớn lên ở Công viên Highland Park, Los Angeles, trong một gia đình nghệ thuật. Bố mẹ cô, Maggie Baird và Patrick O'Connell là nhạc sĩ, người viết kịch bản và đồng thời là diễn viên. Cô được tự học ở nhà và được tham gia nhóm hát hợp xướng những đứa trẻ Los Angeles năm lên 8 tuổi. Ở tuổi 11, Billie bắt đầu viết nhạc và hát những bài của chính cô, có sự hỗ trợ từ người anh của mình là Finneas O' Connell cũng từng biểu diễn và viết nhạc cho ban nhạc của chính anh ấy. "Ocean Eyes" Tháng 10 năm 2015, Billie thu âm bản "Ocean Eyes" viết bởi Finneas cho ban nhạc của anh ấy và gửi nó đến giáo viên dạy múa của Eilish, người hy vọng có một bản vũ đạo cho bài này. Theo như video chia sẻ của cô trên Youtube, khi cô hoàn thiện phần lời bài hát này thì cô mới chỉ có 13 tuổi và khi MV được đăng tải thì cô mới bước sang tuổi 14. "Ocean Eyes" được phát hành dưới dạng single ra mắt trên SoundCloud năm 2016, một video âm nhạc tương tự được phát hành vào ngày 24 tháng 3 năm 2016, và video vũ đạo phát hành ngày 22 tháng 10 sau đó. Qua Darkroom và Interscope Records đã nhận được nhiều phản hồi tích cực. "Bài hát này là pop tự nhiên, hòa quyện với ballad, tôi không thể tin nó là một hit lớn", Chris DeVille của Stereogum đã nói vậy. Ngày 14 tháng 1 năm 2017, Eilish phát hành một bản mở rộng với 4 bản remix của "Ocean Eyes". Cùng năm đó, single "Six Feet Under" được phát hành. 2016 - 2017 Bước đột phá và don't smile at me Nối tiếp những thành công của "Ocean Eyes", Eilish phát hành single "Bellyache" vào 24 tháng 2 năm 2017, được sản xuất và đồng sáng tác với người anh trai của mình, video được phát hành sau đó vào ngày 22 tháng 3 năm 2017. Đây là music video đầu tiên của cô phát hành trên vevo. Ngày 30 tháng 3, Eilish phát hành single "Bored" như là nhạc nền cho loạt phim truyền hình 13 Reasons Why - mùa 1. Ngày 30 tháng 6 năm 2017, Eilish phát hành single "watch" với một single nối tiếp, "COPYCAT" phát hành 11 tháng 7 năm 2017, với sự công bố bản mở rộng của don't smile at me. Mỗi ngày thứ 6 hàng tuần của tháng 7, Eilish thêm một vài single cho bản mở rộng, đó là "idontwannabeyouanymore" và "my boy". Cuối cùng, don't smile at me được phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 8 năm 2017, sau đó cùng với Rapper người Mỹ Vince Staples cho bản Remix của "watch với tiêu đề "&burn". Tháng 1 năm 2018, Eilish thông báo về tour lưu diễn "Where's My Mind", bắt đầu vào tháng 8 năm 2018. Cho the Record Store Day của năm 2018, Eilish biểu diễn bản acoustic của single "Party Favor" và "Hotline Bling" của Drake. 2018 - 2019: Debut Album Vào ngày 20 tháng 3 năm 2018, Eilish xác nhận rằng cô đang thực hiện một album và nó sẽ được phát hành vào cuối năm nay. Hợp tác với ca sĩ trẻ Khalid, tháng 4 năm 2018 Eilish cho phát hành single "lovely" và là nhạc nền cho mùa 2 của 13 Reasons Why và bản audio và MV chính thức của bài hát lên Youtube. Cùng ngày ra audio và MV của lovely, cô cũng đã ra mắt single "bitches broken hearts" trên Youtube. Ca khúc đã đạt hơn 100 triệu lượt play trên Spotify đến tháng 4 năm 2019 và 30 triệu lượt view trên Youtube. Vào tháng 7 năm 2018, trong một cuộc phỏng vấn với BBC Radio 1 , cô đã thông báo rằng album đầu tay của mình dự kiến sẽ được phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 3 năm 2019. Không lâu sau đó, ngày 17/10/2018, Eilish ra mắt '' when the party's over'' (audio) và MV chính thức xuất hiện một tuần sau đó. Ca khúc đứng vị trí thứ 18 trên Spotify với hơn 2 triệu lượt nghe, audio cũng đứng ở vị trí thứ 5 trên top thịnh hành của Youtube và MV đứng đầu trong 24 giờ đầu tiên sau khi đăng tải. Chính '' when the party's over'' cũng giúp Eilish nằm trong danh sách 'The beats 1 list'' của Apple Music. Ngày 8 tháng 10, MV hostage (của don't smile at me) được phát hành để hoàn thiện audio cùng tên mà trước đây cô đã phát hành, hiện đạt hơn 5 triệu lượt xem và nằm trên Top thịnh hành trong nhiều ngày đầu sau khi ra mắt. Vào ngày 29 tháng 1 năm 2019, Eilish chính thức công bố album đầu tay của cô có tựa đề When we all fall asleep, where do we go? và cũng tiết lộ rằng cô sẽ phát hành một đĩa đơn mang tên "bury a friend" vào ngày hôm sau tại 9 giờ sáng theo múi giờ Thái Bình Dương . Cô tiếp tục đăng một đoạn teaser dài 16 giây với giọng hát của mình trong khi bị nắm lấy và đẩy bởi bàn tay đeo găng. Nó được phát hành vào ngày dự kiến, được công chiếu trên chương trình Beats 1 của Zane Lowe với tư cách là Kỷ lục Thế giới trong ngày. Eilish cũng xuất hiện trên chương trình âm thanh tương lai của Annie Mac trên BBC Radio 1 và thảo luận về ca khúc, đó là "Bản thu âm nóng nhất" của Mac trong ngày. Vào ngày 4 tháng 3 năm 2019, Eilish cho ra mắt "wish you were gay", đóng vai trò là single thứ 4 trong When we all fall asleep, where do we go?. Vào ngày 29 tháng 3 năm 2019, Eilish cho ra mắt "bad guy", single thứ 5 trong When we all fall asleep, where do we go?. Cùng ngày cô đã chính thức ra mắt album đầu tay của mình - When we all fall asleep, where do we go?. Từ ngày 20 tháng 4, When we all fall asleep, where do we go? World Tour bắt đầu, nhằm quảng bá cho album. 2020 - nay: "Nữ hoàng nhạc trầm cảm" và gương mặt đại diện cho thế hệ trẻ thời đại mới Vào ngày 7 tháng 11 năm 2019, Lost Vary Ram của RVRB tuyên bố nhãn hiệu sẽ phát hành album trực tiếp âm thanh của Eilish từ phòng thu âm của hãng thu âm, được bán độc quyền trên vinyl tại các địa điểm bán lẻ của Người thứ ba ở Nashville, Tennessee và Detroit, Michigan. Vào ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2019, cô đã phát hành đĩa đơn tiếp theo, "everything i wanted". Vào ngày 20 tháng 11 năm 2019, Eilish đã được đề cử sáu giải Grammy bao gồm Bản thu của năm và Ca khúc của năm cho "Bad Guy" cũng như Album của năm và Nghệ sĩ mới xuất sắc nhất. Ở tuổi 17, cô trở thành nghệ sĩ trẻ nhất được đề cử ở cả bốn hạng mục lớn của Grammy. Cũng trong tháng đó, Eilish đã đăng quang "Người phụ nữ của năm 2019" do Billboard tổ chức. Vào ngày 14 tháng 1 năm 2020, Eilish được công bố là người biểu diễn ca khúc chủ đề cho phần thứ hai mươi lăm trong loạt phim James Bond, No Time to Die, được viết và sản xuất cùng với anh trai của cô, Finneas O'Connell. Tại lễ trao giải Grammy lần thứ 62, Eilish nhận được năm giải trong tổng số sáu đề cử qua đó trở thành nghệ sĩ trẻ nhất làm được điều này tại Grammy, với 5 giải thưởng Grammy đạt được, cô cùng Kendrick Lamar trở thành hai nghệ sĩ đạt được 5 giải thưởng Grammy cho một mùa giải. Danh sách đĩa nhạc Album 2019: When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go? Đĩa đơn Quảng bá thương hiệu Ngày 25 tháng 10 năm 2018, Billie chính thức ký kết với hãng thời trang Next Management làm đại sứ thương hiệu. Bị ảnh hưởng Billie từng tuyên bố là một người hâm mộ của nam ca sĩ người Canada Justin Bieber trong nhiều năm, cô từng chia sẻ trên twitter vào năm 2013, tôi nghĩ mình sẽ không có được bạn trai vì tôi đang phát điên lên vì Justin mất rùi. Năm 2016, Cô trả lời báo chí rằng âm nhạc và phong cách của cô chịu sự ảnh hưởng nặng nề bởi nhạc công người Anh Chi Chill. Buổi diễn ngày 24/10/2018 tại The Showbox ở Seattle, Mỹ bị hủy. Trước đó, Eilish đã biểu diễn một ca khúc mới 6.18.18 với nhiều ca từ và nội dung nhắc đến rapper người Mỹ mới qua đời Jahseh Onfroy (cũng được biết đến là xxxtentacion) vì sức ảnh hưởng lớn của anh đối với cô. Vì việc bị hủy này nên Eilish được cho là sẽ không đưa 6.18.18' vào một album cũng như biểu diễn nó trên sân khấu. Năm 2019, trong chương trình The Late Late Show with James Corden cô trả lời với James Corden rằng:" mình là người hoàn toàn may mắn vì được gặp cả hai thần tượng của mình là Justin Bieber và Chi Chill, tôi đã bật khóc như một đứa trẻ khi lần đầu được gặp Bieber và chạy khắp phòng la hét sung sướng khi anh trai Chi Chill đồng ý hợp tác âm nhạc với tôi vào năm 2017 ." Phương tiện truyền thông '''Genius' Cô thường xuất hiện trên kênh Youtube 'Genius' để giải thích lời bài hát của mình. Thể_loại:Billie Eilish Thể_loại:Ca sĩ Thể_loại:Nhạc sĩ Thể_loại:Người hâm mộ của Justin Bieber Thể_loại:Người hâm mộ của Chi Chill Thể_loại:Người hâm mộ của XXXtentacion